


Way Before the End 未至末日

by KateLaurant



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Angst, Gen, Mordred POV, Pre-Camlann
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26314051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateLaurant/pseuds/KateLaurant
Summary: 她曾长久地注视着自己的倒影，试图透过那副脸孔窥见另一个人的灵魂。（卡美洛时期，亲情&君臣向）
Relationships: Mordred | Saber of Red & Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 7





	Way Before the End 未至末日

**Author's Note:**

> 是旧文存档，我还是很满意这篇的。

**1.**

有时候，当她独身一人的时候，莫德雷德会摘下头盔，站在镜子前长时间地打量着自己的面容。

她房间里的那面黄铜镜已经陈旧，镜面上布满了细小的划痕，她的倒影在其中与她对视，面目模糊——但于她而言，这更利于她在想象中认知。莫德雷德凝视着镜子中的影子，她触碰自己的脸颊，手指从眉骨滑到下颚。她在思维中分割自己的五官、剖析着这张面容的每一处特征，比对着与脑海中的那个人的异同。她曾长久地注视着自己的倒影，试图透过那副脸孔窥见另一个人的灵魂。

莫德雷德的记忆起始于黑暗。她在阴谋中诞生、在阴谋中成长。 _“我心爱的儿子啊。”_ 女巫娇艳的嗓音低声细语 _，“你是我最爱的孩子。你一定要成为骑士、将王杀死。”_ 对于她不在卡美洛的童年，莫德雷德记忆朦胧，那短暂的几年在她脑海内被抽象地分为了几个部分：最多的、也是占据贯穿了她每块回忆的铺天盖地的阴影；母亲如毒蛇般的呓语反复警醒着她罪恶；剩下的碎片是日以继夜的训练和学习、以及永无止境的生长痛。回忆里的自己始终用颤抖的手紧紧握着剑柄，那双手稚嫩、细弱、时常布满了擦伤和淤青，有时莫德雷德甚至会好奇它们是如何抓紧了武器、而非从指间滑落的。

她时常自黑暗中听见声音，它们在她望向镜子时会变得尤其强烈：母亲的声音、阿格文的声音、她自己的声音、其他骑士的声音。残忍的、冷漠的、嘈杂的、令人烦闷痛苦的。

_“现在是蛰伏的时期，否则亚瑟王发现真相后会杀了你。”_

_“我的孩子，我当然是爱你的。”_

_“你不过是一名三流骑士。”_

_“你有继承王位的资格。你要杀了国王。”_

_“我最爱的儿子。”_

_“她当然不爱你。”_

但当她将全部的注意力都集中在那何其相似的容貌上后，所有的声音又都在转瞬间消失了。她的记忆脱于黑暗、来到光明，像是从幽深的水域游到岸上。她听见一道新的声音。

 _“起身吧，莫德雷德爵士。”_ 亚瑟王的声音从某片记忆中说。

她扣住自己的面容，在昏暗的房间里深深呼吸，说服每道声音都归于沉寂。又过了一会儿，她重新戴上了头盔。

**2.**

她的另一部分记忆则起始于卡美洛。

坚固宏伟的白垩之城、和平与繁荣。有关卡美洛的回想是光明的，幼年时的阴影如潮水般退却、躲在角落中蜷伏起来。在莫德雷德的认识中，成为骑士相当于她的第二次诞生。

她永远记得自己第一次真正见到阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡时的情形。那时候她在比武大会上以凶猛的气势一路连胜，意气风发地摘得进入骑士团的资格。亚瑟王甚至亲驾比武场，观看了这名神秘剑士的最后一场比赛。在接受了人们疯狂的喝彩与尖叫后，莫德雷德跟着侍卫来到觐见室，她看见国王正坐在王座上，宫廷魔术师则站在旁边的阴影里。

她在王座前跪下，感到心跳与呼吸几乎静止。在那些充满了蛇的低语的日子里，她曾在女巫的带领下于阴暗中远远地望见过少年王的背影，但她还是第一次距离如此之近。莫德雷德从头盔的缝隙中窥清国王的面容：金色的头发、湖绿色的眼睛、她不止一次在水面和镜子中看见过的脸。她对母亲的憎恨没有实感、对母亲的夙愿没有实感，于是这一刻她不自觉地感到羞愧、像是感到自己犯下了什么罪行。她深深地垂下了头。

“祝贺你的第二十八场连胜，骑士。”平静的声音自她上方传来，“可否告诉我你的名字？”

“莫德雷德，陛下。”

“莫德雷德爵士。”国王称呼道，“你不摘下头盔么？”

 _无论发生什么都不能让别人看见你的脸。_ 母亲的叮嘱从幽暗的回忆深处响起，甘甜而恶毒的声音在她的脑中循循善诱。 _“终有一日，你要杀了他。”_

“请您恕罪。”最后她说，艰难地措辞，试图在说出打动人心的理由的同时没有任何谎言，“我不想让任何人看见我的脸，我的母亲憎恨我的面容。” **而这是实话。**

国王接受了她的陈词，这段回忆到此处开始变得模糊，像是浸入了水中。

**3.**

此后，她也从未在人前摘下过头盔。士兵们曾议论纷纷，但莫德雷德手中的剑会令他们闭嘴，还有一些骑士则对她施以同情——对这部分，她嗤之以鼻却又不知所措。长年以来，她已经惯于生活在伪装之下，她呼吸着盔甲内封闭的空气，宛如嗅到她的痛苦和使命。而当她从盔甲中看向周围，就好像她仍旧置身于阴影之中、悲惨地望向太阳，羡艳又嫉恨着。

只有在一些她孑然一身的夜晚，莫德雷德才会取下头盔，借着昏黄的油灯光芒站在镜子前。她凝视自己的面孔、揣测着熟悉的五官，思索着她与她的不同。她知道国王的头发要更顺滑些，而自己的曾经被母亲剪坏、无论怎么梳都会有几缕毫无章法地四处翘起；她们的眉眼几乎一模一样，只不过国王的神色要平和得多，而莫德雷德的双眼总是闪出几分野生兽类般的光芒。她记得自己以前脸更圆些、在生长中又迅速消瘦了下去，她在想那名王从前是否也是如此，而自己迅速地成长起来的那段时间又会是她人生中的何时到何时。

时不时地她在想，自己为何没有更早地意识到这些——意识到她曾重现着另一个人成长的过程。莫德雷德想她若是能更早知道、若是能将自己充满疼痛的幼年一一对应上那位王所经历过的时光，就仿佛离她的憧憬更近一步、便得以更加理解她。

她的憧憬是如此强烈。每当莫德雷德感觉快被黑暗中的声音吞噬时，她就回忆阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡。她会想自己与她是何其相似、又何其不同，亚瑟王在圣剑的庇佑下永不老去，而自己则很快就会以这幅样貌迅速地衰竭而亡吧。她满心迷茫，却又不知道自己为何而迷茫，但思考阿尔托莉雅·潘德拉贡能让她暂且忘记这些折磨。莫德雷德拼命去想那些光明的记忆，回想自己被正式册封、跻身进入圆桌的那一天。大教堂内落满光明，她跪在祭坛前方，由亚瑟王亲自授剑上肩。

剑身在她的肩膀上来回碰了三次，莫德雷德笨拙地回答着赠予自己的箴言、再起誓谨守荣誉和忠诚。原本在册封仪式中取下头盔是最基本的礼节，然而国王体谅了她。

“起身吧，莫德雷德爵士。从今日起你便是圆桌骑士团的一员。”

国王伸手将她扶起，然后在她的左肩上吻了一下。那就是她与她的父亲最亲近的一段记忆。

**4.**

她从盔甲内望向即将沦为战场的土地，这是她被编入圆桌后第一场随国王亲征的战役。亚瑟王正在魔术师的陪同下巡视军队，她紧张地看着他们渐渐地朝自己的方向走来，心中情绪高涨。

当经过她身边时，国王露出了一丝微笑。

“真是不错的斗志。”亚瑟王说。

她听见自己的心跳高昂，隐藏在头盔下的脸不由自主地咧开笑容。“当然了。”她说，声音微微颤抖，“请看着吧陛下，我一定会将胜利带给您。”

晚风沉默地吹过山丘，地面被夕照染成血红。莫德雷德紧握着缰绳坐在马背上，纹丝不动，目不转睛地盯着前方的某处。她的视线越过军队和旌旗、越过林立的长矛和刀剑；她的心脏在铁皮下怦怦跳动，有点期待又有点沉重。此刻她已急不可待。

号角响了三声，令她全身的寒毛都倏然为之耸立。位列前方亚瑟王已经拔出了圣剑，像是五十支火把瞬间照亮了苍茫暮色。她将那光辉映入眼中，无法遏制自己的呼喊，血液沸腾、灵魂燃烧。她想到自己将与她并驾齐驱，就不禁几欲落泪。

莫德雷德抽出佩剑，高高举起。狂风在她的耳膜边啸叫，而她的呐喊比风声更响，她率领着她身后的士兵们发出振聋发聩的欢呼，带领他们跟随着王冲向胜利和死亡。

“国王万岁！国王万岁！！天佑吾王！”她大声喊叫，浑然不觉喉咙生疼。

她不知自己将何日而亡、不知自己现今的满腔爱戴和愿望终究会被命运践踏，她是女巫的棋子、灭国的叛徒、不被期望诞生的生命——但那也绝非此时此刻。

风声与战士们怒吼，战马引颈嘶鸣，剑刃上反射出火光。莫德雷德深深呼吸，随后心无旁骛地赶赴国王身侧。

.


End file.
